


Coffee Breath

by ipanicked



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Dancing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Humor, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: Just a day in the life with these two idiots.





	Coffee Breath

Ryland opens his eyes to find a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring right back at him. 

"Good morning!"

Ryland jumps, just a bit.

"Jesus Alex, you must really have a thing for watching people sleep."

Alex looks away for a bit, his expression thoughtful, as if he was actually fucking considering what Ryland had said. 

"Nah, I think it's just you." 

Ryland rolls his eyes and sits up. 

"How'd you sleep?" 

Alex smiles. 

"Better than when I was out there."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Alex cocks his head, the resemblance between him and a confused puppy is uncanny.

"The nightmare."

Alex sits up, looks away and shakes his head, dark brown curls moving in every direction. Sometimes Ryland is positive that mop on his head has a mind of it's own. Especially when he has to help Alex brush or wash the damn thing. 

"Okay."

Ryland moves his hand to the small of Alex's back, rubbing soothing circles into the fabric of his tee-shirt. 

"I'll be here if you ever decide that you do, okay?" 

Alex looks at him again, a soft smile making it's way onto his face. 

"Thank you" 

Ryland returns the smile. 

Then his stomach growls. 

"Okay, I need some food in me or I might resort to cannibalism." He laughs. 

Alex nervously laughs while scooting away. 

Ryland catches his movements and quickly wraps his arms around Alex's tiny waist. He pulls him close and stuffs his face into the crook of his neck, mouthing at his skin. As if he's eating him. 

"NOM, NOM, NOM!!" 

Alex squeals and tries to escape, laughing as Ryland blows raspberries into his neck. 

Ryland pulls his face out of the crook and rests it on Alex's shoulder, softly humming. 

Alex blushes, just a little. 

"What do you want for breakfast, you know, besides my flesh."

Ryland snickers and takes a minute to think about it. 

"Waffle House"

Alex shoots him a wide grin. 

"A choice fit for a King." 

Ryland smirks.

"I guess that makes you my queen."

\----

After they are dressed, they make there way out of the apartment and into Alex's beat up, red car. Ryland takes the driver's side while Alex rides shotgun. 

"Are we gonna share a meal or are you gonna be greedy?" Alex asks with a smirk.

They come to a stop at a red light. 

"I mean...I did almost just eat you back there so I think it would be for the best if we got two instead of sharing."

Alex giggles and nods. 

\-----

"I wish they had a damn drive-through." Ryland says as they get out of the car. 

"Aww Ry, where's in the fun in that?"

"Getting to sit in the car, not having to worry about people staring." 

Alex skips next to him.

"They stare because of how beautiful you are."

Ryland opens the glass door and holds it open for the older man.

"Pfft, yeah right." 

He follows Alex in and is happy to see that the place is relatively empty, aside from the workers and an elderly couple in a booth. 

Ryland walks close to Alex and pulls him in. He softly whispers in his ear.

"Pick a booth." 

Alex almost squeals. It's not often that Ryland wants to do anything in public, let alone eat. Alex picks one in the back next to a large window. 

Ryland chuckles and follows him. 

Alex starts flipping through the menu.

"Why do you flip through the menu if you always get the same thing?" 

Alex looks up.

"I don't always get the same thing."

Ryland cocks an eyebrow.

"Ok so maybe I do, but that doesn't mean I can't look! Who knows, today might be the day that something changes!"

Ryland shrugs, not like he's hurting anybody with looking. 

A tall blonde makes her way over to their booth, she's holding a small, pocket sized notebook and a black ballpoint pen. 

"What can I start off with for the lovely couple?" Her voice is charming, almost musical, as if she was a siren who lured men and women in with her song. 

Ryland looked up at her, she was pretty, to say the least. But Ryland didn't like blondes. 

"Oh, we're not-"

Alex interrupts him with an award winning smile. 

"A cup of coffee and a water please." 

The waitress returns the smile and writes it down.

"Coming right up!"

She walks away. 

Ryland shoots Alex a confused glance but Alex shrugs it off. 

"You're hungry and I didn't want to waste time with small talk."

Ryland chuckles and nods. 

The waitress returns a few minutes later with their drinks. She sets them down on the table. 

"Can I get you anything else or do you need a minute?" 

Ryland looks at Alex.

"I think we're ready."

Alex nods.

They both order a chocolate chip waffle with hash-browns. Ryland gets a side of scrambled eggs with his. 

"It'll be right out!" 

They thank her and watch as she walks away. 

Ryland raises his eyebrow. 

"'I don't always get the same thing.' Huh?" 

Alex blushes, the pink hue contrasting beautifully against his tan skin. Ryland almost blushes from just looking at him. 

"Shut up." He mumbles while playing with his hair. 

*** 

After breakfast they return back to the apartment. 

Ryland hangs the keys up by the door and starts to make his way to the couch. Alex stops him though, grabbing his wrist.

"What?"

Alex lets go. 

"Don't move."

Alex goes into the living and grabs his laptop. He comes back into dining area and sets the computer on the table. 

Ryland watches silently as he fiddles with it. 

Suddenly he hears music. At first he doesn't recognise it but then he remembers the lyrics. 

It was 'Limelight' by Rush. The song that was playing in the bar when they first met. 

Alex walks back over to Ryland. And grabs his hands. 

_'Living on a lighted stage, Approaches the unreal, For those who think and feel.'_

"Dance with me." 

Ryland laughs. 

"This isn't exactly a 'slow-dancing' song. Besides I don't dance."

"Who cares? And you've danced with me before."

_'Cast in this unlikely role, Ill-equipped to act, With insufficient tact. '_

Ryland scoffs but his smile remains. 

"Yeah, when I'm drunk." 

Alex looks up at him with his big puppy dog eyes. 

_'One must put up barriers, To keep oneself in tact.'_

"For me?"

Ryland sighs softly.

'Why can't I ever say no to you?' He thinks to himself. 

Ryland removes his hands from Alex's and grabs him by the waist. He pulls him in as Alex wraps his arms around his neck. They sway as the song continues on. 

_'Living in the limelight, The universal dream."_

Alex stares into Ryland's brown eyes with a thoughtful expression. He then nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck. 

"This is nice." 

Ryland moves his thumb in soothing circles against Alex's waist. All he can smell is Alex. He can feel all his dark brown curls as they shift and adjust against his shoulder. 

"..Alex.."

The older man lifts his head and looks at him, his body still softly swaying. 

"I um.." 

Alex waits expectantly. 

Ryland bites his lip. 

'Fuck it.' He thinks to himself.

He cups Alex's cheek and leans in. Their lips meet and it feels like a thousand fireworks just went off, sending sparks throughout Ryland's body. He pulls away and waits. 

Alex looks as if his in a daze, his lips slightly parted. He shakes his head out of the fog and giggles. 

"..What?" Ryland asks nervously, he can feel his anxiety eat away at him. 

Alex shakes his head again and looks at him fondly.

"You have coffee breath." 

Ryland rolls his eyes and smiles. 

Alex leans back in to capture him in another kiss. 

When they pull away again, they continue to dance, holding each other in their arms. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and stuff, if you like or want more, leave comments or kudos :)


End file.
